Me and You
by Mrs. Bailey Harrison
Summary: Lily Evan's last moments of life give her time to reflect on childhood memories through the ups an downs of her relationship with Sev.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

James was gone. I had to except the truth, no matter how hard it crushed me. My time on this Earth was numbered. I only had one job now: to protect Harry. I waited for my end, my life flashing before my eyes. Memories of James and me, good and bad. Then came the memories of Severus and I. Sev, my best friend until 5th year, when he said the unforgivable. Bittersweet memories. Then it all ended.

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

"Sev are you sure about this?" I said, looking anxiously around my sisters spotless, white room.

"Trust me Lily, you even said she was gone today," Severus reassured me.

"Yes, but something still doesn't feel right about snooping in her business," I said as I sat on her perfectly made bed.

"She snoops in yours all the time! Just by writing that letter she snooped in your business. It'll be fine. But just think! A muggle having contact with Dumbledore!"

"All right, it is a bit interesting," I agreed.

"Great. Where'd she say it was?"

"Tuney wouldn't tell me that! I found out about it because I eavesdropped on her talking to my parents!"

"Okaaay, any possible places it could be?"

"Maybe in her desk drawer?" I suggested as I stood up.

"Good idea," He looked in the drawers of her also white desk then stood up with something in his hand, "Found it."

"Let's read it," I said, excited.

"Okay, out loud?"

I nodded as he sat down on the bed next to me. We did our traditional preparation of tucking our hair behind our ears (Both of our heads were very full of hair), something we did only in times of great seriousness.

_"Dear Miss Petunia Evans,_

_I was so pleased when I received your letter, and do wish you could attend Hogwarts School, but I am sad to say you simply cannot. Letters like this do give me great joy to see that muggles also find interest in magic, for there used to be so many who did not. Thank you again._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

"Wow," Sev said.

"Yeah, I feel bad now," I said, "At least it was sweet."

"We should go before we get caught," Sev said.

"Yes, you should," a familiar voice said.

I turned to see my sister in the doorway, glaring at me.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU LILY!" she shouted, "YOU AND THAT BOY SNEAKING IN MY ROOM TO SNOOP IN MY STUFF! YOU FREAKS! GET OUT!"

"Tuney, he has a name! I, I didn't want to make you upset-"

"Well it didn't work! Get out!"

"We didn't get anything dirty," Sev said sarcastically.

"Anything you touch gets dirty!" Tuney said, "I'm surprised your clothes don't walk away from all the grease on you!"

Severus glared at her.

"Petunia!" I said, "How could you say that?"

"Easily since it's true! I don't understand why you even bother being ni- AHHHH!" she shrieked as a book above her fell on her head.

"Sev! How could you?" I asked.

"I didn't do anything!" He lied. I saw through that though.

"It's just like the other day when that branch fell on her!"

"She was spying though!"

"Just leave freaks! Both of you! Freaks!" Petunia said.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks! Please Read future chapters, and don't forget, if you have feedback, press "Review"! Thanks SOOO much!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

'Wow,' I thought as the memory ended. 'Did I even say sorry to Severus?' 'Yes,' my brain responded. 'Remember?'

* * *

><p>The next day I saw him sitting on our favorite bank, tossing sticks from the willow tree overhead into the river. Staring and contemplating the unknown.<p>

"Hi," I said. He didn't reply. "Are you okay?" Still no reply. "I'm sorry about my sister. She can be mean, no, evil, sometimes."

"I've noticed. It's okay though."

"Are things at home any better?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Knowing my life, what do you think?"

"Sorry, just trying to be hopeful."

"And I'm thankful for that," he said and turned towards me with a tiny smile.

"Can you believe it's already August 23rd?" I said, excited about school.

"Excited Lily?" he said, knowing I was "Me too. I can't wait till I can leave this stupid place. We'll still be friends right?"

"Of course we will Sev!" I said, "You can be so silly sometimes! You're my best friend."

"We better be in the same house at Hogwarts."

"Yes," I agreed, "tell me about houses again Sev?"

"All right, for literally the 100th time! There's Slytherin, where I hope I'll be. Slytherins are brave and smart, and the best. There's also Ravenclaw, where the super smart people go. I hear they have to answer a question to even get into their Dorms! Then there's Huffelpuff, where the duffers go."

"I'll probably be in Hufflepuff." I said.

"No, you won't."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're not…" he blushed.

"What?"

"A duffer," he added quickly, but I knew he was going to say something else.

"Okay."

"Then there's Gryffindor."

"The one that doesn't get along with Slytherin." I remembered.

"Yeah, the brave show-off ones that brag."

"Oh yeah, I remember."

"I'm sure you do, you probably recite them to yourself every night before you go to be you're so excited," he joked.

"Not every night," I played along. He laughed and started tossing sticks back into the river.

I decided to toss sticks in also because the conversations had come to a halt. We did this a few minutes until we heard a twig snap behind us, then the bossy voice of my older sister say "Lily, mum says it's time for dinner. She also wants to talk to you about yesterday."

"Okay, bye Sev," I said as I stood up and fixed my skirt.

"Bye Lily."

I left him sitting there. He kept throwing sticks.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed! dont be shy to keep doing so. I (sadly) do not own Harry Potter.<strong>


End file.
